Margaret Brown
'Margaret Tobin Brown '(18 luglio 1867 - 26 ottobre 1932) è stata un'attrice statunitense, nonché una superstite del Titanic. Biografia Nacque il 18 luglio 1867 da immigranti irlandesi, ad Hannibal (Missouri), dove crebbe. Margaret, ribattezzata "Maggie", finì la scuola a 13 anni cercò lavoro presso un hotel come cameriera. Nel 1886 si sposò con James Joseph Brown, direttore in una miniera d’oro. Grazie alle sue capacità, James divenne ricco nel giro di poco tempo, la coppia si traslocò in una casa lussuosa a Capitol Hill, Denver dove Margaret incominciò a imbattersi nell'alta società, facendo frequentare ai suoi figli i migliori collegi. Dopo poco tempo si separò dal marito. Si trasferì a Newport ed iniziò a viaggiare sovente in Europa per comprare gli abiti migliori. Nell'aprile 1912, nel suo soggiorno a Parigi, ricevette notizia che uno dei suoi nipoti era ammalato e decise di tornare a casa; prenotò a Cherbourg un biglietto per la prima nave disponibile. Destino volle che fosse il Titanic. Dalla sua cabina Molly avrebbe potuto vedere le persone giocare con il ghiaccio, caduto sul ponte al momento dello schianto con l’iceberg. Molly salì sulla scialuppa di salvataggio numero 6, con solo venti donne, la vedetta Frederick Fleet, il timoniere Robert Hitchens ed il maggiore Arthur Peuchen. In mare alcune donne, visto i posti vuoti (la capienza della scialuppa era di 65 persone) , chiesero di tornare indietro sul luogo del tragedia per recuperare altri sopravvissuti. Ma Hitchens si rifiutò, per paura che i naufraghi capovolgessero la scialuppa attaccandosi, oltre al grave pericolo nel caso di un forte risucchio dovuto all’affondamento della nave. Margaret prese le redini del gioco, prese un remo e iniziò a remare, incitò le donne a seguire il suo esempio per avere più caldo e per allontanarsi dal Titanic, quasi al culmine dell’affondamento. Scoppiò un diverbio tra Margaret ed il timoniere Hitchens, che venne intimorito di essere buttato a mare e facendolo chiudere in se stesso, Margaret Brown prese il comando della scialuppa numero 6. Una volta tratta in salvo dagli uomini del Carpathia Margaret, sapendo parlare molte lingue, aiutò a organizzare l'elenco dei superstiti ed assistette molte donne che avevano perso i loro cari. Margaret si comportò da eroina e meritava un encomio: al suo arrivo a New York fu corteggiata da cronisti e fotografi. Ma essendo donna, non fu accettata come testimone davanti alla Commissione d’Inchiesta e Margaret replicò pubblicando la propria versione dei fatti dalla stampa internazionale.Margaret "Maggie" Brown, non fu mai conosciuta con il soprannome di "l'inaffondabile Molly Brown", fu un’ invenzione di Broadway, morì a causa di un tumore al cervello, 26 ottobre 1932 all’età di 65 anni. In suo onore venne soprannominata la capsula spaziale Gemini 3, lanciata in orbita dalla base di Cape Canaveral il 4 gennaio 1965. Bibliografia Sono molti i libri dedicati alla eroina Molly Brown tutti però in inglese. Il primo è di Wills May B. and Caroline Bancroft intitolato “Unsinkable Molly Brown Cookbook”. Anno 1966.Il secondo è di Christine Whitacre, “Molly Brown: Denver's Unsinkable Lady”, del 1984.Il terzo libro, di Leigh A. Grinstead and Gueda Gayou, si intitola “Victorian Gardens at the Molly Brown House”. Anno 1995. Kristen Iversen, “Molly Brown: Unvaveling the Myth”, è dell’ 1999.Inoltre vi è un libro con i testi delle canzoni del musical, intitolato: “Unsinkable Molly Brown: Vocal Selections”. Filmografia e bibliografia Esistono anche libri dedicati ai bambini:-Blos Joan W. and Tennessee Dixon - The Heroine of the Titanic: A Tale Both True and Otherwise of the Life of Molly Brown. 1991. Dai 4 a 8 anni.-Simon, Charnan - Molly Brown: Sharing Her Good Fortune. 2000. Dai 9 ai 12 anni.-Inson Mary E. - You're an Orphan, Molly Brown. 1998. Dai 10 a 12 anni. Esiste un film musical dedicato a Molly:“The Unsinkable Molly Brown” di Meredith Willson con Debbie Reynolds nel ruolo della protagonista. Rimase in scena a Broadway ininterrottamente dal 1960 al 1962. Il titolo in italiano fu rinominato: “Voglio essere amata in un letto d'ottone”. Il film accaparrò diverse nomination ai Premi Oscar 1965 tra cui miglior attrice protagonista, migliori costumi, migliore fotografia, migliore colonna sonora in adattamento e migliore sonoro, migliore scenografia, senza però conquistare alcuna statuetta. Il titolo del musical la ribattezzò per sempre “L’inaffondabile". Categoria:Passeggeri di prima classe del R.M.S. Titanic Categoria:Superstiti del R.M.S. Titanic